


Grow As We Go

by coffeegoose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dex's POV, Friends to Lovers, M/M, NHL!Dex, Samwell Men's Hockey Team - Freeform, Slow Burn, Sorta slowburn, backround SMH - Freeform, backround zimmbits, nurseydex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegoose/pseuds/coffeegoose
Summary: Dex realizes at some point that "Nursey" is more like "Derek" and that he wants to grow as a better person for Nursey.What starts as yelling changes into yearning and finding home within one another.





	Grow As We Go

**Author's Note:**

> another nurseydex fic based off of a song! this time from Ben Platt called "grow as we go". it's very nurseydex and suits their dynamic well. I wrote this fic basically cause I love two things: Dex's POV and Dex being the one to yearn for more than friendship. so this was born out of those two loves.   
> enjoy!

_ Ooh, who said it’s true _

_ That the growing only happens on your own? _

_ They don’t know me and you. _

****

Dex woke up in a funk. Not a physical “I’m gonna be sick” funk, but a “I hate the world funk”. It’s needlessly frustrating because he felt perfectly okay last night. For goodness sake, it was his first time winning a game since coming to Samwell. He should be excited, right? Dex knows it’s probably the seasonal depression rolling in, but it still, he’s very aggravated.

****

His best idea to feel better? Yell at Nursey.

****

Arguing with Nursey is always so  _ easy _ . Nursey knows what buttons to push that make Dex explode; if Nursey causes Dex to fight, is it really Dex’s fault? (yes, yes it is).

****

Dex walks over to the Haus knowing Nursey is there. He had mentioned the night before that he had some heavy studying to do, and Bitty happily suggested making pancakes for him. Determined, Will walks into the kitchen and deliberately sits down next to Nursey.

****

Nursey is by far the clumsiest person Will knows, he’s bound to ruin something of Dex’s. As he kicks his feet onto the chair, sitting criss-cross, he lays out a (extra) copy of his homework onto the table. Nursey has coffee right next to him. This is the perfect recipe for disaster (Dex is totally  _ not _ smirking).

****

Dex purposely ignores the work he layed out, something that bothers his d-man partner more than anything.

****

“You gonna start workin’ on that Dexy?”

“I’ve said it once, and I’ll say it again: don’t call me ‘Dexy’.” Lord, Dex  _ hates _ it.

“Hey man, no need to freak out. Chill.” Nursey was becoming more animated.

“I have a right to ‘freak out’ about something I am uncomfortable with.”

_ Here it comes _ Dex thinks.

Nursey then proceeds to flail his arms in exasperation and consequently knock over his coffee right onto Dex’s ‘homework’. Will smiles in his mind, and begins yelling at Nursey.

****

**_________**

****

As the months continue to reach colder temperatures, Samwell’s playing continues to be fire. Bitty and Jack are practically undefeated by defensemen and goalies alike. Dex thinks their chemistry might be contagious, because the bickering, while still there, between he and Nursey has been almost  _ chirpy.  _ It just doesn’t always have that bitter edge to it. Will thinks that because he and Nursey aren’t always arguing, their energy is spent on quality playing. 

****

Will knew from the start of season they’d be paired together. But after getting over some of their (major) bickering, the two just…. Click? Even better than they had before. Dex can’t be bothered to explore why he doesn’t argue with Nursey as much, he just knows that taking angry emotions out through checking opposing teams instead of Nursey, actually feels kinda good.

****

When Dex does allow himself to wonder how he and that idiot became so close, he thinks he owes it to his subconceous for listening into  _ every single one  _ of Nursey’s passionate ramblings.

Through Nursey constantly yelling about the world’s injustices, Dex has begun to open his mind to new things. And research topics that affect Nursey. After that, Will completely stops getting a rise out of Nursey through cruel means. Cruel means being touchy topics close to Nursey. Dex hadn’t even realized how important those things were to Nursey. He silently thanks his overactive mind for  _ finally _ getting him to listen.

****

Things aren’t just one sided, however. Nurse doesn’t flaunt money around as much. Not that he  _ flaunted _ it necessarily, he just didn’t consider how tight money for people like Dex, and even Bitty, can be. The strangest thing though, is that some of the  _ only _ times Will openly pours out his money frustrations is when he’s alone, baking with Bitty (cause Bitty just gets it, yannow?). So either Nursey has planted a listening device on him, which Dex highly doubts, or his d-man has good ears to be able to hear from upstairs (he’s almost always studying with Lardo, understandably). 

****

Things between them are comfortable. Arguing is more like chirping nowadays and Dex believes firmly that the stress hanging over the team during preseason was one-hundred percent he and Nursey’s fault (you know, with all of that arguing).

****

Classes they share together too, are starting to be kinda  _ fun. _ They get to share notes and pass out in each others dorms after staying up later than needed due to studying. Dex enjoys spending time with Nursey, so when Samwell makes into the Frozen Four, he’s ecstatic for more playing time with his (his?) idiot.

That all comes crashing down when they lose in the finals.

Yeah, the whole team is pretty devastated, Lord especially the seniors and  _ Jack _ , but Will decides to mope in his self pity for a while.

****

He’s lying in bed, trying not to think about the plays he could of executed better, when there’s a faint knock on the door. He can’t be bothered to get up and open it so he just groans loud enough to hopefully alert whoever is at the door, that he’s in a particularly bad mood (this time for good reason, at least).

****

Nursey shuffles into the room, head ducked. He looks tired, shattered almost.

****

“You busy, Dex? If you’re fine I was wondering if maybe we could get some comfort cuddles. To yannow, mope and maybe start to feel better.”

****

“I’m glad you asked cause I didn’t realize how much i wanted some, Lord.”

****

Dex took little spoon and just fell into Nursey. He felt Nursey taking deep heavy breaths and forced himself to do so as well. This didn’t just feel like comfort to Dex, no. it felt like a plea for want, a place to be at home. Will, in a million years, never would of thought, being wrapped in the arms of Derek Malik Nurse would feel like _ home. _

****

The team would freak if they saw this, but little do they understand how far Will and Derek have come (because, until recently, Will didn’t understand either).

****

**_________**

****

_ You don’t ever have to leave _

_ If to change is what you need _

_ You can change right next to me _

_ When you’re high, I’ll take the lows _

_ You can ebb and I can flow _

_ And we’ll take it slow _

_ And grow as we go. _

****

Ever since their moping cuddle sesh two years go (which, granted, Will actually  _ loved _ ), he and Derek have become best friends, other than Chowder of course, and can come to each other for anything. Obviously, they get into arguments sometimes, but what best friend don’t, and  _ definitely _ have ups and downs. But, it’s natural? Dex struggles to even find the word,  _ domestic maybe?  _ Will thinks. Yeah, domestic. Not quite Ransom and Holster level, but you’d blind not to see how in sync he and Derek are.

****

Living in the Haus has elevated the domesticity levels by at least two-hundred percent (according to the excel sheet Ransom helped him with). Between Jack and Bitty being absolute mushy saps around each other, Chowder and Farms, and  _ whatever _ was going on with Will and Derek, the Haus was home-sweet-home central. Will only hopes the Waffles (really, Bitty?) felt at home there too, just like he, Derek, and Chowder felt their first year and onward.

****

Will is starting to take over as Mother Hen with Bitty being so busy on his senior thesis. Back in the day, Will laughed at Bitty’s adamacy to constantly feed everyone, especially his Frogs, but now, Will understands it thoroughly. He  _ loves _ to bake (thanks again Bitty for teaching) for his Tadpoles and the Waffles. Gives him a sense of accomplishment outside of hockey or coding.

****

Thankfully, the Waffles hadn’t seen how  _ un _ -homey the Haus was after Dib Flip. That had been messy. Will doesn’t remember now, why he’d freaked about sharing with Derek, but at the time, the two spewed hate through some nasty words. 

****

They’d talked through it, obviously. It ended up being an all night conversation a couple weeks later after Chowder and Bitty devised a plan to lock them in their room to talk it out. Apparently, Chowder had gotten the idea to do so after watching an episode of  _ Parks and Recreation _ . Just like the episode turned out, Will and Derek ignored or fought with each other until eventually, at some unholy hour of the night, talked it through and apologized. From then on, he and Derek truly became linked in a way that even Derek himself struggled to name. (that’s also the night Nursey became Derek.)

****

With their off-ice communication being good, their on-ice communication received the benefits kindly. He and Derek hardly even had to  _ talk _ , they just knew where the other was and when to pass the puck. This year is definitely their season. Will knows how much they’re killing it. NHL scouts have been coming to games and not just because Jack comes to games (or was the reason Samwell was seem in the first place), but because Samwell finds seeds of potential, and grows talent. Pure and true. Not only have Whiskey and Chowder been talking with General Managers of  _ several _ teams, but several have reached out to Will  _ and _ Derek. Bitty had also been talked too, but he had decided it’s not the life for him. Will understood, Bitty already had Jack playing in the NHL, and the stress of both playing on teams would be too much. 

****

Bitty had told Will on one of their late-night baking binges that. He had said “Don’t get me wrong, I love hockey with my entire being, and playing in the NHL would be nice, but Jack and I would be happier with this staying his thing.  _ I would _ be happier.” and Will had pondered that the rest of the night. How would Derek play into that?

****

Will knows he has feelings for Derek and that he wants a life with him, but until he could buck up the courage to  _ actually tell _ Derek, Will would have to think about his future independently. Bitty seems to notice Will’s worries about this, and pulls out another mixing bowl for Will to dump his feelings into. God bless that southern boy.

****

**_________**

****

_ I don’t know who we’ll become _

_ I can’t promise it’s not written in the stars _

_ But I believe that when it’s done _

_ We’re gonna see that it was better _

_ That we grew up together _

****

Start of senior year is bittersweet. Will was voted captain, Derek and Chris his A’s.  _ Me and my boys  _ Will thinks; how Will loves them so. They do well, the Frogs, at maintaining the Haus’ persona of being home-away-from-home. It’s not Bitty cozy, but dang do these three boys make it comfortable. 

****

Will knew the bitter part didn’t exactly stem from Bitty’s departure, but from the idea that he would have to depart from _ Derek. _ By now, Will is fully in love with him. Living without Derek, whom he has just spent the past three years of every waking hour with, will be the worst kind of torture. 

****

Will tries to busy himself to shoo away the want he feels for Derek. He continues to teach Whiskey,  _ his  _ tadpole, and Whiskey’s waffle, Hops, how to bake and cook. Just like Bitty did (to be honest, Will won’t be surprised if Bitty added “Generational Frog Cooking Lessons Are Required” to the bylaws). Will tries many methods of distracting himself, yet he ends up chilling with Derek ninety-nine percent of the time. Many of those hang-outs being cuddle seshes. Not that Will is complaining, obviously.

****

Contrary to what many people think, Will believes Derek is taking time out of his schedule to be around Will. After talking to Chris about it, Will is positive that it’s true. Most days consist of the same routine: hockey, which he plays with Derek, class, only one of which he has with Derek (but still), Annie’s with Derek, then studying on Will’s bed and passing out with, you guessed it, Derek.

****

_ How will I be able to give this up? _ Will thinks. Before he can mope about it more, he’s asleep in Derek’s arms.

****

When Whiskey marches into their room the next morning, he doesn’t feign any surprise upon seeing him and Derek intertwined. Whiskey was there to witness all the bickering, so for Will to see that Whiskey isn’t shocked anymore sends a ping through his body; his tadpole kinda smirks, that smirk only Connor Whisk pulls, can pull, when he  _ knows something. _

****

“You guys look like Ransom and Holster.” Whiskey says.

“I- Your’e- Whiskey!” Will fakes embarrassment. But more than anything, he’s glad that he and Derek are seen to be close like that. Even though they’ve been comfy-cozy buds for a while now, Will still cannot wrap his mind how they grew to have what their relationship is today.

****

“I should go see what mess is happening this time.” Will says.

“But you’re so waaaarrmm.” Derek groans back.

“What will you do when we’re on winter break, bro?”

“I don’t know. What- I mean- If you wanted, how ‘bout you stay with me over the break?” at this point Derek looks so  shy, it’s uncharacteristic.

“I’d even let you pay for gas.” Derek shoves out.

“I- I don’t know what to say. I mean, yeah, I’d love that. More than anything.” Will is being awkwardly vulnerable but as his great ex-captain would put it, “You miss one-hundred percent of the shots you don’t take.”

****

All of a sudden, the future is starting to seem a little bit more hopeful.

****

**_________**

****

The first day of winter break consists of three things: movies, snuggles, and take-out food. It’s blissfully perfect. They’d arrived at Derek’s place around eleven that morning and Derek’s moms immediately ordered everyone Thai food. Mama B had explained that her and Mrs. Nurse hadn’t realized the boys would be in so early, and they had planned for a date. Derek had explained it’s ok, kissed each his moms on the cheek, and sent them out on their date with a wink. Will finds it absolutely charming.

****

“Your moms are cute, bro. You love ‘em a lot.”

“Yes sir, I do. I owe them for everything.”

“I don’t think you owe them for your clumsiness, though.” Will chirped (flirted?).

****

As the evening continued, chirps flowed easily and consistently. Eventually, both the boys found their way to the couch, and into each other’s arms, to watch tv. They decided on watching  _ Legally Blonde _ for the sole purpose of comparing it to the adventure of the one and only, B. Knight. 

****

By the time the movie started it’s already seven, the only tell of time being the grumbles of stomachs. Derek suggests ordering a classic New York pizza pie. Will argues that they had take-out earlier that day, but Derek counteracts by suggesting they go for a run first thing tomorrow morning. Will eventually complies, but secretly, he cannot wait to get his hands on some of the worlds best pizza.

****

Even though New York pies are gigantic, Derek and Will end up eating an entire by themselves. It’s worth it. They also decide to have ice cream. Their run tomorrow will need to be a long one.

****

When  _ Legally Blonde _ finishes, comparisons made, they decide another movie sounds good so they switch on  _ The Lion King _ . unlike the first movie, he and Derek don’t talk through it or make chirps. Instead, their body contact and silence talks for them. Nothing really  _ happens _ per say, it’s more like tracing fingers and heads on shoulders/chests says more than it normally does. Typically, Will thinks it says home and comfort, which it does, but this one is shouting vulnerability. And it’s shouting loudly.

****

Will doesn’t push it. He can sense Derek is thinking. Thinking that for now, this is enough. That whatever direction the next few months onward flow towards, things will work out. Derek knows Will inside and out, cause Derek knows his touch (means the world to Will) is exactly what he needs.

****

They must’ve fallen asleep like that, bundled up on the couch, because in the morning, Mama B and Mrs. Nurse are chirping both boys relentlessly. They even snapped a picture. Will has a furious blush, Derek does too. To escape Derek’s moms, and the hundreds of calories they consumed last night, Will and Derek quickly ready themselves for a run. The run is about an hour long and wonderfully refreshing. When they’re done, Central Park calls their name. Derek, the idiot he is, thinks climbing the rocks “sounds fun.”. Derek, also being the  _ clumsy _ idiot he is, slips and almost crushes Will beneath him.

****

The rest of the week continues with sight seeing, more food, morning runs, and nuggles (which of course, entails more than enough chirping from Mrs. Nurse and Mama B).

****

It’s the last night before break ends, and Will and Derek are lying in bed together. Derek kisses the top of Will’s head as if it feels like habit (it feels  _ natural),  _ and they fall asleep. It’s the best Will’s slept in a while.

****

**_________**

****

_ This game is important, this game is important, this game is important _ is all that cycles through Wills brain. This game, everyone is here. Scouts Will has talked to but also, Jack, Bitty, and the other upper-classmen, aka the people on Wills “most important people” lis; the people who mean the world to him.

****

“Just like any other game.” Derek stares into his eyes, stern. He gives Will a back slap and hug. Derek knows it won’t cure his anxieties, but it’s just what Will needs to focus and play good hockey (Lord, he loves that boy).

****

Good hockey they play. It’s a victory over Yale 5-1. It’s the winning game of the Frozen Four Finals. Water bottles are being splashed onto the team (Will, Derek, and Chris in particular), gloves are flying into the air, and helmets falling off. It’s beyond beautiful, it’s more than a good feeling. Will can’t even  _ describe  _ it. 

****

It’s such a contrast from freshman year. Instead of packing into the locker room full of sorrow, they march in there proud. Everyone is there, celebrating with him, his favorite people. Will is high on happiness, he knows it, but he can’t control what he does next.

****

He strides over to Derek. The entire locker room stopping to stare at their captain walk across the room. Will wraps his palm around Derek’s nape, puts his other arm around Derek’s waist, swoops him down, and kisses him square on the mouth.

****

_ What am I doing, oh who cares  _ Will’s mind bounces back and forth. It’s all worth it when not only does Derek kiss him back, but changes stances so now he’s  _ dipping Will into the kiss. _ Jack lets out a holler and the whole room is yelling and shouting, all good things of course. Ransom and Holster shout “FINALLY!” at one point, followed by Lardo yelling “ _ They broke the sexual tension.”.  _ Will can see his friends, mainly the upper classman, trading money that was clearly used for some bet. Was his crush on Derek  _ that  _ obvious?

****

The grins across Will and Derek’s faces are priceless (Thank Jack for snapping a picture of their sappy stares towards each other). 

****

“That was one hell of a kiss there, Poindexter.”

“You loved it, Nurse.”

“I sure did.”

****

The team parties  _ hard _ and  _ wild. _

****

**_________**

****

Will and Derek started dating pretty much immediately. They had talked through  _ lots _ of things. Taking things slow sounded like the smartest option, and both happily agreed. Neither feel rushed, just in love and lucky to have each other.

****

Season has been over for promptly one week before NHL general managers started swarming Will. Teams all across the country want to sign him, and honestly, it’s rather intimidating. Bitty shot down the one team who was interested due to previously discussed issues. 

****

It’s lunch time on a saturday when Will arrives back to the Haus. The team is chilling in the living room, watching some game on tv. Will drops his bag to the floor and stares blankly at the couch. 

****

“Uh, Dex, you ok?” Whiskey asks.

“Uhuh, just-I’m just shocked.” Will says, fighting the disbelief smile creeping onto his face. “I was in a meeting with the Bruins GM. and I uh, I just signed a contract for the Bruins.”

There’s a few seconds of silent processing before the entirety of the Haus is jumping up and down in one large group. Eventually it’s a dog pile of cuddling on the floor.

****

Derek is right up against Will and whispers “I’m so proud of you, babe.” Will melts.

****

The Haus doesn’t throw a kegster due to classes in the morning, but they do devour pies upon endless pies. Eventually, everyone scampers their perspective rooms/dorms for the night. Derek slips into bed right next to Will, they embrace each other with a kiss. 

****

“You know, I’m beyond proud of you. I know I can’t stop saying that, but it’s true. I always knew you were heading towards greatness. I’ve written several poems about it.” Derek nudges his nose deeper into the crook of Wills neck. “But to be with the Bruins-it’s unbelievable. You’ll fit in so well.”

****

“You’re not upset?-I mean, you aren’t upset you’re not going pro either? You had offers, too.” Will squeezes Derek’s hand.

****

“While I love hockey, I love you more. I have writing, that’s what I wanna do. This way, I can be with you more and write like I’ve always wanted. And before you say anything, I’m not ‘sacrificing my future’, this is genuinely what I want, Will. I’m proud.”

****

“Wow. I don’t have words. I love you so much. You’ll- omg you’ll be a  _ WAG _ . Not like yannow, white or female, but the concept is there oh my God.” Will laughs.

****

At this point, Will and Derek are smiling and giggling like little kids. They spend a couple minutes making out before deciding to fall asleep.

****

**_________**

****

Graduation is filled with tears from former teammates and current ones alike. Jack takes thousands of photos saying “You’ll be happy to have them later.” and the day is amazing. 

****

It’s bittersweet to be leaving Samwell but hockey is calling Will’s names. And, Will isn’t too worried since Whiskey is now captain. The Frogs take laps around Lake Quad, kiss center ice, and pack out of the Haus. Tears are shed from all three of them. Many, many tears.

****

**__________**

****

EPILOGUE: 3 YEARS LATER

****

Will dares a glance up at the clock. There’s only five minutes left of the third period and the game is tied 3-3. If this goes into overtime, no matter how much of a beast he is, Chris won’t last (who would of known that a year on Chris’ dream team would turn out so horribly, and he’d end up playing for the Bruins with Will again. It felt good, to have some family on the ice.)

****

The offense from Tampa is putting up one heck of a storm but Bruins defense is  _ better _ . Will slaps his stick to the ground, letting his d-man know he’s open to take a shot. It was a run away, open ice ahead. Will receives the puck, aims topshelf, and lets it fly. A siren blares.  _ Will got the goal _ . Like second nature, he slides into a celly before being bombarded by his teammates.

****

“We did it boys!!” Will yells on repeat.  _ I just got the winning shot in the  _ Stanley Cup Finals _ wow, _ Will thinks. He never would of thought his life would lead to this, but here he is. Family and friend file out onto the ice yelling just as loudly (and boy, is thousands of drunk hockey fans loud.). His Samwell family is all there. Holster and Ransom lift him off the ground like  _ Will _ is the Stanley Cup. Jack engulfed him in a hug, and while Will is going to deny it, that hug means the world to him. Bitty also lifts Will of the ice and that’s equally as important. Will’s frogs are there too. It takes the whole team to hoist up Chris in his full goalie gear.

****

That’s when Will sees Derek. He’s prettier than ever. Happiness looks hot on Derek, what can Will say. He skates over to Derek, wrapping him into a hug, necks tucked into shoulders.

****

“Look how far you’ve come.- you too you beautiful goalie.” Derek turns back to Will after giving his speech to Chris. “I’m so proud of you and how much you’ve grown.”

****

“I wouldn’t be here without you.” Will says, before Derek can argue back he says “Can I have it? I’ve missed wearing it.”

****

Derek hands him the solid silver band, slipping it on Will’s finger. Derek kisses the ring, and Will does the same to Derek in return.

****

“You wanna Jack-and-Bitty this?” Derek asks, smirking.

“What’re you waiting for.” but it’s Will who’s swooping Derek down into a deep kiss.

Cameras flash everywhere. Jack and Bitty holler.

(thank Bitty and Jack for making this 100 times easier.)

****

Will suddenly is replacing Derek with the Stanley Cup, hoisting it above his head and planting a large kiss on the bowls brim, cause what NHL captain doesn’t do that?

****

Partying lasts for a solid week and a half after the win.

****

It’s midnight and one of the many parties are continuing on out in the living room. Will wraps his arms around Derek, and Derek pulls Will in close, placing a kiss directly on his nose.

If you had asked Will eight years ago, if he could see his future being this, he would of said no. Will had figured if he went pro, it would be on some small team, not the  _ Bruins themselves.  _ But Will never, in his wildest dreams, would of expect to fall in love with and marry and come out to the world with the one and only Derek Malik Nurse, he would of slapped you across the face and laughed at you while walking away. 

****

It took growth from both Derek and Will, and it was hard work and a long time, but they did it. They learned and grew together to be where they are now. The future isn’t daunting like it was eight years ago, or even four years ago, but Will can’t wait to see where he and Derek will go together.

****

_ I don't know who we'll become _

_ I can't promise it's not written in the stars _

_ But I believe that when it's done _

_ We're gonna see that it was better _

_ That we grew up together _

****

_ Grow as we go _

_ Grow as we go _

_ Grow as we go _

****  
  
  
  
  



End file.
